


The Amulet of Abaddon

by raviolirage



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mild Gore, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolirage/pseuds/raviolirage
Summary: Dhalia asks Liam for some assistance with finding an artifact and Liam agrees; gradually getting themselves into more trouble as they go.
Relationships: Dahlia Aquino/Liam de Lioncourt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Amulet of Abaddon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm still learning how to write fanfic and would appreciate any suggestions or criticisms so I can improve. This fic was born out of a general dissatisfaction for the lack of the DhaliaxLiam ship in general in the fandom, so hopefully more chapters are added they'll be fleshed out more.

It was during the lunch period in the middle of the school's vast lawn near the forest that Liam was slowly walking along and checking his phone. Typically he would be sitting in the lunchroom to take food pictures with Polly, however today he was vying for a more naturalistic photo; hopefully something involving sun rays coming down through a tree's foliage that he could throw a sepia filter on and add a Charles Dickens quote to. If he were especially lucky, he may even be able to get a good snapshot before he began to sizzle too badly!

Liam pushed up his spectacles and sighed with a dire boredom that could only signify that of someone who has grown weary of the repetitious Instagram feed of monster's selfies at the beaches with fallacious quotes beneath them holding faux significance. He looked up from the dull white glow of the phone screen and saw Dhalia, looking tediously through the grass on all four of her muscly limbs and occasionally ripping her massive hands through the earth to then questioningly peer at the debris on her rough and unpainted fingernails. Immediately she would slam them back down again once she deemed the results of her findings unsatisfactory, kicking up a large portion of mud and partially buried litter. After watching her repeat the action a few times; Liam gained enough curiosity (and bravery) to walk a bit closer to her and inquire about her what she could possibly be up to. 

"What is it you think you're doing? You're ruining the grass." 

She stopped her digging and peered up at his golden reflective eyes; standing up quickly and towering over Liam, which in all actuality made him feel a tad self-conscious.

"I'm seeking the amulet of Abaddon. Figured' it would be out here or something since maybe one of the old God students dropped it by accident. It's happened a couple times before. Remember when Tammy found that lich relic and raised an army of the undead during gym?"

Liam nodded. There were so many bones lodged inside the bleachers after that…

"Mostly so far there's just used condoms and some free chapsticks." 

She beamed a smile; reaching into a pocket in her black exercise pants and proudly fished out a large palm of dirty, half-used chapsticks with torn labels before picking up one and tossing it in her mouth. Liam winced as she chewed and watched her with disgust and partial intrigue as she was about to do it again with another one. Quickly he spoke up again before she was about to go for a particularly nasty one which still had the impression of lips on the top.

"Why are you looking for an amulet? Doesn't Vicky sell that sort of thing anyways?"

She looked down at him and reached behind herself to pull out a large sapphire-decorated sword. Liam was awestruck considering she had no bag and there was no way it was on her person before. Dhalia turned the sword and Liam watched as the gemstones caught the sunlight and reflected little sparkles onto the grass.

"Spent my last bit of money on this, figured I'd need it if I wanted to actually retrieve the amulet myself. Fists can only punch through so many people at one time, you know? Not to mention it fits really well into the vending machine so I can knock down free snacks!" She says excitedly; pulling a packet of centaur jerky out from her brassiere. Liam contemplates why their school would even be comfortable selling such a thing, as he can count three centaurs in his first period class alone, dismissing the thought almost immediately since there were far more relevant questions to ask.

"Fair enough, but what do you want with an amulet anyways?" 

He had figured Dhalia wouldn't want to bother with something that wouldn't be at least mildly interesting, and surely it couldn't just be a bit of jewelry she'd wanted to wear. He'd never even seen her wear so much as a ring. Dhalia slowed chewing on a strip of her illegally-obtained jerky and flashed her orange slitted eyes directly into Liam's own shade of amber before speaking.

"The amulet is an artifact that was made by my ancestors long ago to protect themselves from slayers and other demon tribes; like those Lavey bastards." She says; pointing her thumb behind her shoulder over to Damian, who off was in the distance chugging a can of lighter fluid with a large crowd cheering him on.

Liam glared at the red hellspawn in mild disappointment before turning back to Dhalia. 

"Well… do you know somewhere more specific it could be rather than just crawling around in the garbage?" Dhalia scratched her chin for a moment whilst chewing loudly, finally answering despite her mouth being stuffed with jerky. "Well, a portal to hell was built under the school by demons back in the middle ages to infest the mortal plane. Maybe it could be around there! Why? Did you want to come along?" Her eyes glimmered and became half-lidded, her voice becoming lower with the inquiry. 

"N-no! Of course not! I have much better things to do than to help you find some sort of gaudy piece of jewelry!" He turned his nose up and tucked his arms in, making sure to keep his face turned as to not let Dhalia see his blush. 

"Besides-"

Dhaliah steps closer a bit questioningly as to what he would add after such an outburst. "it's obvious that I am far too busy with more important things; like checking my feed." 

Dhalia has to hold back the remarks about the multi-use of the term 'feed' in Liam's day-to-day unlife; and quips in "Well; don't you think going to a weird place you've never been would make for a pretty good Instagram story?" Liam straightens up, eyes widening a bit and stammers, trying to find a good argument to refute the very fair point she had made. 

After a significant attempt to preserve his flawless logic; Liam gave in and ended up sheepishly tailing behind Dhalia as she did her best to make large gaits down the steps, smiling excitedly when she could skip a whole flight by jumping straight to the next floor despite the large craters she was leaving in her wake. Liam carelessly was checking his phone as he walked down each flight gracefully, switching all of his weight onto each foot smoothly as he walked. 

His attention being diverted to watching stories on Insta left him ignorant of the tripwire that had been pulled taut on his ankle, leaving him only enough time to see the flying daggers rush forward, but not enough time to react. Dhalia on the other hand in the peak of her physical prowess had already been running over to Liam just in time for the points to mostly pierce into her as she gripped his arms and attempted to yank him out of harm's way.

A couple had managed to be stuck into Liam anyways despite her efforts to take all of the damage; one lightly embedded in his neck just between his jugular and carotid arteries, and one poking softly out of his arm. Immediately blood was spilling with each breath he made; his hand rushing to his throat and clamping down as he sunk lower to the cold cobblestone floors.

"J-just… need to rest my eyes for a minute…"

Dhalia looked down as he collapsed, his head slamming and his glasses chipping on the rough cobble sticking out of the floor. She shook her head; regaining her senses and smacking herself out of the surprise turn their little meandering adventure had led them too. Quickly; she had gently picked him up, making sure to pocket his discarded spectacles and made no attempt to even acknowledge the twenty or so small daggers protruding out of her as she did her best to gather him in a way that wasn't straining his neck and causing more blood loss than had already occurred. He was a vampire; so any injury short of a stake to the heart was non-lethal, but blood loss is blood loss and he’d need medical attention if Dhalia had any hopes of continuing the search with him.

Halfway up through the flights of stairs they had just gone a good amount of trouble going down, she remembers something urgent she had to do. Liam would totally love her for it! She fished Liam's cell phone from his pocket, and took a few selfies of herself and a couple of a posed and completely unconscious Liam before opening the Instagram application and posting them. He'd so love her for getting pictures for him when he wakes up!

**Author's Note:**

> Overall I plan for this to be 5 chapters and an epilogue, hopefully I'll be able to make an interesting story by the end of it. Thank you for reading if you were able to put up with my lack of knowledge on proper formatting so far!


End file.
